Mentiras que matan
by cmndr28
Summary: Thomas y Dante forman una familia, pero la felicidad no les dura mucho tiempo. Muertes, maltrata, violaciones de menores, todo consecuencia del bien común. (n/a: añadí un prologo, vean el primer capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto)
1. Prologo

Tras la quema de brujas en 1657, el número de mujeres brujas, vivas y fértiles era prácticamente nulo. En esa época se dio un repunte de niños que eran donceles. Solo un niño que poseía magia podría ser doncel. Con este hecho y sabiéndolo los grandes magos de aquella época. Estos se paseaban por los poblados para separar a esos niños de sus casas. De sacarlos del mundo muggel.

Al principio nadie vio mal este hecho, la población de magos era cada vez menor y temían que sus costumbres y conocimientos se perdieran. Fue una época prospera, los cien años siguientes subió el número de magos y brujas. Y por consiguiente de donceles.

En aquella época, 100 años después de la quema de brujas por parte de los muggels, en todas las comunidades mágicas se veneraban a los donceles. Eran seres especiales, y si nacía uno en la familia era muy bien recibido. Era lo mejor que les podrían pasar.

Pero muchas mujeres no estaban de acuerdo. Eran el segundo plato para aquellos hombres que no habían podido conseguir que el doncel de la familia se casara con ellos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esas mujeres comenzaron a envenenar las mentes de sus hijos para ir en contra de los donceles. Diciéndoles que eran abominaciones, que tenían que estar todos muertos. Que no se merecían vivir, ni tener magia. Pero el descubrimiento que puso a favor de este grupo de mujeres la balanza fue el pequeño defecto de los donceles. Cuando más de un hombre, o cualquier hombre con malas intenciones profanaban sus cuerpos perdían la capacidad de concebir.

Tan solo 200 años más tarde, tras el término de la época de la quema de brujas, los donceles que una vez fueron los seres más especiales para la comunidad mágica, se veían amenazados, por aquellos hijos a los que habían envenenado su mente. Los querían erradicar, si no podían por lo menos que fueran de dominio público, que todo el mundo pudiera tener esos cuerpos.

Las familias sangre pura cerraron filas, sus donceles eran seres especiales, y daba igual lo que aquellos mestizos decían. Porque ellos nunca darían a sus hijos para que les trataran de esa manera. Los antidonceles aprobaron una ley mágica que obligaba a toda familia que poseyera un doncel a darlo al consejo de magos.

Como era normal las familias sangre pura se negaron. Pero muchas familias mestizas, y madres solteras, así como la mayoría de los niños nacidos de muggels fueron llevados al ministerio. Fue en ese momento, donde las familias sangre puras se levantaron en armas, y lucharon, fueron 30 años de guerra.

Treinta años donde ningún doncel estaba a salvo, los mestizos asaltaban casas y violaban a los donceles que había dentro. Era una guerra sin cuartel, que no gano nadie. Los sangres pura consiguieron que la ley que les obligaba a dar a sus hijos donceles al ministerio fue retirada. Los mestizos aceptaron que los donceles no fueran más que un mero objeto para dar a luz a los hijos de los sangre pura. Algunos intentaron usar esto para subir de estatus social. Algunos mestizos pedían casarse con donceles que estaban bajo la tutela de las grandes familias, pero muy pocos fueron aceptados.

Pero no todos los sangre pura pensaban igual, algunos prostituían a sus hijos donceles.

Nunca más estuvieron a salvo. Hasta que una rayo de esperanza se posó sobre ellos. Pero por desgracia un doncel fue el que les condenó al más oscuro de los infiernos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

p align="justify"La lluvia caía en el norte de escocia como si estuviera en el día del juicio final. Parecía que no iba a dar tregua en toda la noche. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la casa haciendo rebotar el sonido en las paredes un eco terrorífico. Con los truenos resonando detrás de las grandes puertas de roble macizo hacía que la estampa fuera mucho más terrorífica de lo que en realidad debería de ser. Sus pasos se dirigían a la gran puerta, para dejar paso al invitado. A unos metros de la puya se oyó retumban en las paredes del lugar un golpeteo proveniente de la misma. El habitante del lugar aceleró un poco el paso, pero no demasiado, porque nunca debe perder la elegancia en le ninguna circunstancia. Tras abrir las grandes puertas dejó paso a su inesperado visitante, que lo miraba con extrañeza. /p

p align="justify"- No sé qué es lo que ha pasado. En cuanto comenzaron a darle contracción es muy seguidas se fue toda la magia de la funciona nada. No hay nada que funcione. /p

p align="justify"- Es normal en pactos de joven es donceles, sobre todo si el bebé es un mago muy poderoso. Y creo mi señor que su hijo será uno de los magos más poderoso de toda Inglaterra mágica. /p

p align="justify"- Claro que será un mago poderes, es mi hijo y el hijo del Lord. /p

p align="justify"Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el ala de la casa donde estaba el lord en trabajo de parto. Cuanto más se acercaban los gritos se hacían más audibles para ambos hombres. Que acelerarán el paso todo lo que podían sin dejar de estar elegantes. qe abrir las puertas de la habitación principal donde estaba el Lord en la labor de parto vieron un batallón de elfos domésticos acomodando cosas para que el hombre recién llegado hiciera su trabajo lo más cómodo posible, teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba en un quirófano sino en la habitación del Lord y su consorte. Con ojos estudiosos se acercó al sudoroso paciente, dando pequeñas órdenes a los altos que había a su alrededor. Sacó su varita y comenzó a susurrar distintos hechizos de reconocimiento para ver si el bebé estaba en buen estado. Tras cerciorarse que el bebé estaba bien, desvistió a golpe de varita a su paciente, dejándole la ropa interior. /p

p align="justify"- Voy hacerle una cesárea será más fácil para usted y para el bebé no sufrirá nada. Ahora le pondre una loción calmante en la zona. Lo dormiría pero el bebé es muy poderoso y no se que pasará si le durmiera. Va a notar como le corto y como trabajo pero no va a notar dolor. Será rápido. /p

p align="justify"El paciente solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, puesto que el dolor que tenía en el bajo vientre era demasiado intenso siquiera para hablar o gritar al médico que intentaba ayudarle. Gracias a los elfos domésticos alrededor del paciente se creó una cúpula para hacer el ambiente estéril. En el cual era capaz, gracias a la gran magia de los elfos domésticos de hacer magia, para lograr que el parto llegara a buen término. También porque no quería ser el blanco de los cruciatus del Lord y su consorte si algo salía mal. No quería imaginar que algo saliera cual. Además estaba convencido de que saldría bien, las pruebas no decían nada raro, lo normal sabiendo quienes eran los padres del bebé Poderoso, pero con una salud un tanto delicada. Pero eso lo podrían saber en otro momento. /p

p align="justify"Comenzó abrir en canal la prominente barriga del Lord. Enseguida la sangre comenzó a fluir,mando a los elfos aplicar un par de lociones para frenar la salida copiosa de sangre, lo cual no era normal. Pero ya lo trataría cuando tuviera al bebé fuera de su padre. Siguió cortando y apartando todos los tejidos para poder llegaré hasta ya placenta creada mediante magia y poder hacerle una incisión pase donde sacaría al cri cuando logró llegar hasta ella, comenzó a mandar a otros elfos que prepararon las cosas para lavar al bebé y tomarle las medidas. Dejó la varita a un lado para introducir las manos pce la abertura y sacar al crio. Cuando por fin llegó hasta el bebé, lo sacó rápidamente y se lo puso al padre del pequeño que estaba esperándole con una toalla y lo puso encima del Lord, mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical y sacaba la placenta. Tras deshacerse de todo eso, cogió al ocio y lo lavó y que tomó las medidas y el peso. Para luego pasárselo al padre mientras que terminaba de saturar al paciente. Tras comprobar que ya no sangraba tan copiosamente como al principio. /p

p align="justify"Tras colocarle los puntos, miró las medidas del peque. Y tan pequeño, estaba fuera del percentil, pero seguro que en poco tiempo con varias pociones que les recetaría, estaría mejor y en su peso. Eso no le preocupaba mucho. Solo el hecho de que el pequeño tuviera el núcleo mágico tan avanzado, lo tenía del tamaño de un niño de 10 años y eso es muy grande, Cuando fue a dar las noticias a la feliz pareja, que aunque su educación les impidiera sacar a la luz toda la felicidad que tenían en ese mágico momento, Sabía que estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Ya con su pequeño en los que romper la estampa de felicidad que había enfrente suya. Tenía que darles las últimas indicaciones y salir de allí. pasada tras la cesárea la magia se restauró y podía usar la red flu ya que la tormenta seguía fuera igual de fuerte que cuando había llegado. /p

p align="justify"- Por suerte señores el niño esta sano, solo un poco fuera de los estándares para los bebés, pero con un par de pociones y una buena alimentación, estará muy sano. Es algo pequeño, pero no supondrá nada para su salud o crecimiento. Lo único fuera de lo normal, es su magia. Tiene el núcleo mágico de un chico de 10 años. Teniendo en cuenta que el núcleo mágico de los bebés crece a ritmos muy elevados hasta cumplir más o menos los 24 meses. Su hijo será uno de los magos más poderosos. Pavo decir el más poderoso de todos los mago, por lo menos de su época. /p

p align="justify"- Gracias, doctor. por venir a estas horas y con este tiempo. /p

p align="justify"- No pasa nada, hubiera ocurrido una desgracia si hubieran ido a San Mungo. Es mejor de esta manera. Cuanto menos sepa el viejo loco mejor. Ese hombre ha manipulado a todo el mundo.4 nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en realidad, me da miedo lo que pueda pasarnos a todos nosotros. Espero que se recupere pronto y pueda seguir con su campaña contra el viejo, tiene todo mi apoyo. Lo sabe. /p

p align="justify"- Lo sabemos, y yo también espero mejorar lo antes posible y decirle al viejo un par de palabras. Mago Oscuro. Como si pudiera matar una mosca. /p

p align="justify"- Tranquilízate mi amor, pronto estarás recuperado y daremos a conocer a nuestro heredero.

p align="justify"- Señores Malfoy, me retiro, cualquier complicación, llamarme a la hora que sea. /p

p align="justify"- Así lo haremos. /p

p align="justify"Tras la marcha del doctor junto con uno de los elfos, la pareja pudo alojarse del todo. Se miraron con amor y sonrieron, poetin eran una familia completa, partir estaban juntos los 3 habían esperado 9 meses para ese maravilloso momento. Y nada podría arruinarles el buen humor que tenían en ese momento. Contemplando a su pequeño varó tan pequeño. Se acostaron juntos y colocaron al pequeño junto a ellos para poder contemplado durante todo lo que quedaba de noche. El pequeño no tardó mucho en romper en llanto,pidiendo comida, el Lad lo acercó a su pecho y le amamantó Gracias a la magia de los donceles, estos podían amamantan a sus pequeños como las mujeres. /p

p align="justify"- ¿Cómo se llamará Tom?/p

p align = "justify" - Harrison Thomas Malfoy Riddley. / P

p align="justify"- Me gusta, es un gran nombre, perfecto para el gran mago en el que se convertirá en un futuro. /p

p align="justify"Ambos hombres se quedaran durmiendo. viendo a su pequeño bebé dormir en medio de ambos, cobijado entre ellos. Sintiendo el calor de una familia, de su nueva familia./p


	3. Chapter 2

Sus pequeñas y cortas piernas no podían correr más rápido. Sus perseguidores casi le daban caza cuando sin saber como, ni porque el pequeño perseguido apareció en el techo de la escuela. No sabía cómo había llegado allí y tenía miedo no quería bajar ni quería estar ahí arriba. Solo quería llegar a casa con su familia. Pero él no tenía familia, él no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo en el mundo. No tenía papá, no tenía mamá, estaba solo en el mundo. Nadie lo quería. Y mucho menos le querrían sabiendo todas las cosas raras que hacía. Como ponerle azul el pelo del profesor, aparecer en el techo de la escuela, hacer crecer el pelo cada vez que se lo cortaban. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el bicho raro por una vez en la vida quería ser un chico normal. Que no le ocurrieran cosas raras. Los profesores lo encontraron acurrucado en un rincón llorando. Pero aun así no tuvieron compasión por él. Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo, para hacerle doblarse por la mitad bajarle los pantalones, para comenzar a darle unos azotes con la regla de madera. No pararon aunque el pequeño lloraba y sangraba.

Tras cansarse de darle golpes con la regla, uno de los profesores comenzó a golpearle con su mano mientras repetía lo malo que había sido ese día. Los golpes pasaron a ser toqueteos obscenos,le pasaba la mano entre las nalgas y apretaba con un dedo su pequeño ano. El chico comenzó a gritar cuando sus procesos es la ataron a una de las tuberías que había en el lugar, para tenerlo a su merced, más de lo que ya lo tenían. Le quitaron toda la ropa y comenzaron a toquetearlo, Uno de ellos se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y se sacó la polla, y la acercó a la cara del pequeño, le obligó a hacerle una mamarsela. Obligaba al pequeño a metersela toda en la boca, y mantenerla así durante unos segundos, haciendo que dejase de respirar por unos segundos.

Mientras que no de los profesores le follaba la boca y decía cosas oscuras, otro de ellos se comía el ano del pequeño, mientras que el último de todos lo grababa todo con una videocámara, para luego sacarlo a internet y compartirlo con los demás pederastas.

Tras unos minutos en esa posición, el hombre que le lamia el culo se paró y abrió los pantalones mientras se colocaban enfrente del pequeño. Su compañero se fue hacia el culo del niño y sin previo aviso le introdujo la polla dentro del pequeño cuerpo. El chico gritó cuando notó sus entrañas rasgarse. Sentía como se partía en dos. Sus gritos fueron acallado por la polla de uno de sus profesores.

Durante un par de horas se turnaron para follarse el pequeño cuerpo que tenían entre sus manos. Cuando se causaron de él era la hora de salida de clases para comer, y temiendo que no fuera esa tarde a clases, le encerraron atado en un armario para luego seguir jugando con su juguete favorito y es quepagaban para poderfollaeselo y me tocase ningún otro niño, solo el pequeño huerfano.

Tras irse los profesores, el pequeño se acurrucó como pudo en un rincón de maltrecho armario. Sabía lo que le tocaría en cuanto volvieran a las clases de la tarde. Lo pondrían delante de alguna de las clases más mayores y harían que los chicos se lo follaban mientras las chicas se reían de él y le golpeaban con lo que tuvieran a mano.

Solo quería irse de ese lugar, quería estar lejos, solo y lejos. No quería estar con nadie. Él sabía que nadie vendría a rescatarlo, esos hombres le pagaban a su tío por disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Sin notarlo se fue quedando dormido, su sueño era tranquilo, estaba en mitad de un jardín de cerezos, lejos de todos los hombres malos, lejos de su tío, lejos de todos. Estaba a salvo. En mitad de la quietud se escucharon unos pasos, el pequeño se puso nervioso, no sabía donde esconderse, tampoco había ningún sitio para ello. Cuando iba a salir corriendo una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su hombro, impidiéndole salir corriendo. Esa misma mano le obligó a girarse, y con lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Unos ojos verdes, un verde intenso. Exactamente igual a los suyos.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, ya nadie te hará daño. Nunca volverás a ese lugar. Yo no lo permitiré.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

Hacía siete años que no veía a su pequeño bebé, nunca había perdido la esperanza, siempre tenía la certeza de que aparecerá junto con su marido, su hermoso doncel, tocando el timbre, y diciendo que sentían llegar tan tarde.

El quería tener una vida familiar como la de su hermano pequeño, se había casado con el hombre que había amado y tenían dos preciosos hijos, el mayor de ellos, solo unos meses más grande que su Harrison.

Quería conocerlo, quería estar junto a su marido, como hacía siete años. Siete años desde que su amado hijo fue raptado y su marido una depresión grande, y le dio la cabeza de la familia Malfoy a su hermano pequeño, él no era capaz de hacer nada sin sus soles. Le era imposible salir adelante.

Solo estaba vivo porque su hermano no le deja irse de ese mundo. Lo chantajeaba dejándole a los pequeños. Pero aquello le hacía más mal que bien, recordaba que ya no podría jugar con Harrison, que Thomas no estaba a su lado. No podía estar más en esa situación. No quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, anhelando su llegada. Esperando todos los días, sentado frente a la puerta, a que ambos volvieran de donde fuera que estuvieran. Pero era imposible, sería mejor que él fuera donde ellos estaban. Y no era aquí en la tierra.

Mientras él seguía con sus diatribas, a la enorme casa entró su cuñado trayendo con él a sus dos vástagos. La pequeña Isis se lanzó sobre su regazo, llegaba hablando de unicornios. Seguro que la princesa de la casa quería un unicornio por su cumpleaños. Y se lo estaba pidiendo a él. Miró hacia su sobrino que parecía cansado de escuchar a su hermana pequeña.

Su cuñado le llamó la atención, y le sonrió. Le sonrió igual que lo hizo su Thomas cuando le dijo que esperaban un bebé. Al igual que lo había hecho la persona que ahora estaba delante de él en dos ocasiones. Su hermano había dejado en cinta otra vez a su esposo. Sería el cuarto embarazo. El tercero no había llegado a buen término. Les costó mucho salir de ese bache, y han logrado sonreír otra vez gracias a la nueva esperanza.

Eran los momentos como ese por lo que quería seguir vivo. No es que tuviera muchas ganas pero, sus sobrinos eran lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Thomas y Harrison desaparecieran hacía 7 años.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba y dio una abrazo de oso a su cuñado. Escuchó la risa de su hermano pequeño por detrás, al parecer él también había ido a romper su tranquilidad con tan buenas noticias. Los felicito a ambos y estuvieron largo rato hablando recordando el pasado. Un pasado donde su padre seguía vivo, donde Thomas iba a casa seguido a tomar algo con sus padres.

Thomas era de la edad de su padre, se habían conocido en Hogwarts. Eran los mejores amigos, siempre había crecido viendo a ese hombre, y poco a poco se enamoró de él. Quería protegerlo, sabía que muchos otros hombres querían casarse con él, pero gracias a su padre ninguno tenía ninguna posibilidad. Creció viendo al doncel más hermoso del mundo criarlos a él y a su hermano. Siempre tuvo un gran apego por él, hasta que ese sentimiento creció y se convirtió en amor.

Hubo momentos en su vida que tuvo miedo de que sus padres se separaran y que su padre esposara a Thomas, pero con el tiempo vio que en realidad que su padre quería a Thomas como su hermano pequeño, al cual no lo dejaría en malas manos.

Durante su adolescencia se dió cuenta de que amaba al hombre de ojos verdes. El cual casi no había envejecido desde sus 24 años, se conservaba muy bien. Tiempo después descubrió el porqué de ello. Pero en ese momento sólo podía admirar la belleza de ese hombre. Siempre lo veía a escondidas, se quedaba hasta tarde solo para estar a su lado. E incluso había ido alguna que otra vez hasta la habitación de este a contemplarle mientras dormía.

En una de esas escursiones su padre le había pillado saliendo de la habitación de Thomas, y lo había reprendido hasta el cansancio por eso. No podía estar a esas horas en las habitaciones privadas de un doncel, y menos que todavía se mantenía puro. Fue en ese momento en que le dijo a su padre que le amaba, que no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Su padre le aconsejó que lo cortejara como hombre, que él sabía que sería un gran partido para su "hermanito", que así sabía a quien arrancarle la cabeza cuando le hiciera llorar a su preciado hermanito. Con el permiso de su padre para cortejar a Thomas, se dedicaba a permanecer cerca del joven (que rondaba casi los 40), le compraba rosas negras, las que más le gustaba, junto con bombones de chocolate amargo y licor de cerezas. Se sentÍa extasiado cada vez que ponía esa carita de inocencia, y placer al comer unos de esos bombones. Se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba con Thomas, pasar el tiempo con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida. A sus 19 años y estudiando lo que más le gustaba, las runas, salía todas las semanas a cenar con el él hubiera pedido su mano hace ancho tiempos se hubieran casado ga Así ningún baboso vería a su Thomas de esa manera, desmndándolo con la mirador, y cogiendo confianzas donde no las tenían. Más de uno había recibido uno que otro hechizo de magia negra.

A Thomas toda esa situación le parecía graciosa. Con un pretendiente tan celoso se lo pasaba muy bien, los pobres malnacido que intentaban ligar con él no tenían la menor posibilidad con dos Malloy protegiéndole. Así se lo dijo una vez. Dante estaba feliz, aquella época era maravillosa, no sabían qué era lo que les esperaba en un futuro cercano.

Tras finalizar sus estudios de runas, y que Thomas obtuviera otra maestría, con esa hacían cinco. Era el ser más inteligente que había conocido, siempre sediento de aprender. La última fue de medicina, la rama de obstetricia. Pensaba hacerse ginecólogo de donceles. No estaba bien visto que estos vieran a un ginecólogo normal. Y normalmente les atendían mujeres. Y Thomas era el primer doncel en sacarse esa maestría, y en realidad todas las que tenía. No se imaginaba a su padre amenazando de muerte a todos los que se habían opuesto a que Thomas realizara sus sueños. Pero él no sería alguien que le pusiera trabas, una porque lo amaba, y otra porque su padre lo descuartizaría. Pero ese fue el comienzo, cuando al final Dante se comprometió con Thomas y este entró a trabajar, hubieron muchas quejas, todos eran de la opinión de que un doncel solo servía para estar en casa y nada más. Pero con perseverancia Thomas hizo cambiar la opinión de la mayoría.

Al los pocos años de eso se casaron. Entonces si que se armó una grande, una sección de la comunidad mágica se levantó en contra de Thomas, no lo entendían al principio, Thomas no hacía nada malo, solo ayudaba a otros donceles. Sus compañeros de trabajo le apoyaban. Pero el autoproclamado líder de la luz, estaba en contra de Thomas, parecía una vendetta personal. Thomas en ningún momento dejó de trabajar, eso enorgullecía a Dante. Su pareja era fuerte para aguantar los embistes que le daba el viejo loco.

Al poco tiempo de casarse Thomas esperaba su primer hijo. Sus compañeros de trabajo, a pesar de todo lo que tenían en contra, lo apoyaron, y dejaron trabajar hasta que no pudo más. Y tomó unos meses de vacaciones para tener a su primer hijo. Ambos estaban tan ilusionados. Era el segundo bebé de la familia, Draco se había adelantado un par de meses.

Pero con el paso de las semanas todo se complicaba, un grupo que se hacía llamar "mortifagos" iban matando muggles y magos nacidos de muggles. Y de todo ello culpaban a un tal Lord Voldemort. Thomas y su padre le dijeron que era el nombre inventado que habían puesto los compañeros de cuarto a Thomas, como un juego, porque era mitad muggle, y para colmo su madre era squibb.

Todos los que conocían a Thomas se vieron escandalizados, sabían que era incapaz de hacer mal a nadie. Ni cuando su padre le repudió tomó vendetta contra él. Él era feliz con la vida que llevaba.

A causa de su estado no podía defenderse. Tras la noche más extraña de sus vidas, donde tuvieron a Harrison, Thomas siguió con su vida normal, se dejaba ver, volvió a los dos meses de tener a Harrison a ejercer como obstetra. Todo era normal, la gente le apoyaba, no creían nada de lo que intentaba promover el viejo, ahora proclamado director de Hogwarts.

Siempre iba Dante a recogerlo al trabajo, solo por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Pero ese día no pudo ir a por él. Además ese fatídico día se había llevado a Harrison con él, tenían que hacerle unas pruebas, y ver si todo iba bien, si su magia crecía a ritmos normales. Ese día no llegaron ninguno de los dos a casa.

Fue el comienzo de su pesadilla.

Dante sintió como le zarandeaban, cuando consiguió focalizar la mirada vió a su hermano con una expresión resignada. Como si estuviera acostumbrado de que su hermano mayor se ausentara. Por suerte había logrado sacarlo de su letargo antes de la hora de comer.

\- Lo siento Luc, hoy estoy peor que otros días, no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo en el mundo real. No quiero hacerlo.

\- Dante, tienes que hacerlo, no puedes vivir en tus recuerdos. Sabes que están vivos, los dos. Sus nombres no se han ensombrecido en el tapiz. Los encontraremos.

\- Ya han pasado 7 años. No lo haremos.

\- Se…

Una vibración en las barreras alertó a todos los integrantes de la casa, pronto los dos hombre de la casa salieron corriendo hasta el jardín interior donde había sido fracturada la barrera. Vieron pasar a Remus con los niños hasta el salón, por si tenían que salir corriendo de la casa.

Al acercarse al jardín, no pueden traspasar la barrera mágica que hay en el lugar, era una barrera muy poderosa, era imposible traspasarla. Pasaron varios minutos para que la barrera se debilitara por sí misma y que pudieran echarla abajo. Cuando pudieron correr otra vez hasta el origen de la distorsión, vieron a un niño maniatado, con moratones y restos de dudosa procedencia por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando intentaron acercarse el chico levantó la cabeza, lo único que pudieron ver eran esos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Thomas. Pero el tiempo que dudaron, lo aprovechó el chico para desaparecer otra vez. Ya no estaba en el jardín.

\- Harrison, era Harrison. Es imposible que nadie entre así en la mansión y que ésta no atacase.

\- Dan, tranquilízate, ahora que sabemos que está vivo vamos a localizarlo. Vamos a encontrarle. Y le vamos proteger.


	5. Chapter 4

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose le sacó de su letargo. Se levantó lentamente, para que su lastimado cuerpo no se viera expuesto a movimientos rápidos. No quería colapsar antes de ir al baño y lavarse. Si no se lavaba antes de que llegara el próximo cliente podría estar en serios problemas. No quería llamar la atención más de la que ya llamaba. No podía estar con la guardia baja. La última vez que habían conseguido atraparlo con la guardia baja, le habían quitado su bebe y le habían encerrado en aquel lugar, proporcionándole pociones inhibidoras de magia, para que no hiciera daño a los clientes.

La primera noche en aquel lugar nunca se le olvidaría, cuando consiguieron raptarle junto con su hijo. Tras salir de su trabajo en el hospital fue al punto más cercano para coger la red flu, y partir para casas, a estar con su esposo. Era la primera vez desde que comenzara a trabajar que su marido no iba a recogerle. Pero creía que estaba fuera de peligro. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando puso un pie dentro de la chimenea, y antes de decir el nombre de casa, un hombre se introdujo en la chimenea que estaba él y mencionó el destino. Hogwarts, despacho del director. Hay supe que mi libertad estaba acabada. Por más que intentó escapar no pudo. El hombro cogió a su bebe y se lo llevo para que él no pudiera hacer nada en contra. Mientras oía hablar al director sin enterarse mucho de lo que decía. Solo procesó algo de que tenía que despedirse de su hijo, aunque tendría noticias del pequeño, siempre que se portara bien. E hiciera todo lo que le pidiese. Tras eso, el hombre que sostenía a su pequeño se marchó por la chimenea con él. Grito, pero no salían sonidos de su garganta, entonces lloró, toda su felicidad se había esfumado. No podría volver a ver a su marido y a su pequeño. Sabía lo que le ocurrían a los donceles que caían en manos equivocadas, y al parecer él había caído en las peores que podría haberle tocado.

\- ¿Sabes Thomas? ¿Sabes porque te odio tanto? ¿Sabes por qué desprecio tanto a los de tu clase? ¿A los de nuestra clase? Te contaré una historia.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía la tierna edad de 10, justo el año en que entraba a Hogwarts, mi padre hizo algo horrible, que le destituyó todo el prestigio que tenía ante los sangre pura. Sabes, yo era un doncel, tenía pretendientes de todas las edades, todo el mundo quería tener un trato con mi padre para obtener mi mano. Pero mi madre era una mestiza. Y ya sabes lo que piensan ellas. Que somos una aberración, que no merecemos vivir, que las mujeres son los únicos seres que pueden tener bebes, mientras que nosotros debería ser solo putas para satisfacer las necesidades de los hombres de la casa. Mi madre envenenó la cabeza de mi padre con sus locas ideas, tal y como hicieron otras igual que ella."

"El año que iba a entrar a Hogwarts, mi padre me violó tanto como le satisfizo, y no contento con eso, cobró a otros hombres para que me violaran. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando un doncel es tocado antes de tiempo, ¿no Thomas? Lo que significó aquello para mis padres fue un ingreso extra de dinero en casa. Prostituir a su primogénito era una fuente enorme de dinero, por ello incluso aquí, al colegio llegaban hombre junto a mi padre, para pasar un buen rato. E incluso llegaron a participar algunos profesores."

"Pero la vida sigue, conforme pasaban los años comencé a destacar. Solo unos pocos sabían de mi condición de doncel. Y así lo mantuve, fue por eso que conseguí tener algo de reconocimiento en la sociedad. Pero aun así, hasta que no terminé el estúpido colegio y obligue a unos simples muggels que violaran a mi hermana pequeña, no pude deshacerme del cerdo de mi padre de otra manera que hechizándolo y mandándolo contra los muggels que habían atacado a mi hermana."

"Entonces todo cambió. Lo conocí a él, el hombre más hermoso de todos, a él no pude engañarlo. Supo que era un doncel nada más mirarme. Quería casarse conmigo, teníamos todo planeado, excepto por un detalle. Yo no podía tener hijos, y él eso no lo sabía."

"Tras la salida del vacaciones de mi hermanito, todo comenzó otra vez, las torturas, las noches en camas de otros. Pero un día todo estalló. Aberforth le contó a mi prometido que era incapaz de procrear y que era una puta. Tras eso tuvimos una discusión en la cual Ariana no salió bien librada."

"Pero él se marchó con otro doncel, y me abandono. Luego me deshice de mi madre y mi hermano, me fui muy lejos, me convertí en uno de los personajes más sabios de aquella época, y que todavía me perdura el título, tuve que mantener mi condición de doncel escondida. Y mi odio fue creciendo hasta que no pude contenerlo. Si yo no puedo tener hijos, ¿por qué otros como tu sí que pueden?"

"Cree una red de trata de donceles, y niños. Y tu servirás en esa red. Serás uno de los juguetes más preciados, pediré mucho dinero para que te toquen. Pero aún así tendrás que pasar la primera noche. La noche de iniciación."

La risa del director de Hogwarts era espeluznante en ese momento. Hasta tiempo después no pudo entender todo lo que dijo aquella noche. Todo fue tan confuso. Las horas después de aquella charla. Las largas horas esperando semidesnudo, con aquel diminuto atuendo, en una sala enorme a oscuras. Fueron una tortura, todavía tiene pesadillas las pocas horas que consigue cerrar los ojos.

\- O precioso, ya he vuelto, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que no jugamos juntos. Espero que seas servicial como siempre, no quiero tener motivos para quejarme hermoso.

El hombre que más detestaba estaba caminando hacia la cama con una fusta en la mano. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que después de la visita de ese hombre siempre le daban un par de días para que se recuperara de los moretones, y las palizas que seguro que le iba a dar. Había aprendido a palos a complacer al cerdo muggel aquel. Era uno de los peores asiduos.

**Nota de la autora:**_espero que os guste, y que alguien se digne a dejarme un review, aunque sea para quejarse o decirme que no le gusta como lo estoy haciendo. O para pedirme cualquier cosa, excepto dinero y cosas materiales. Os quiero a todos los que leeis, nos leeremos pronto. _


	6. Capítulo 5

**Espero que os guste. No sé que más decir. Tengo algunos capítulos hechos a falta de corrección. Porque sigo sin beta. Si a alguien le apetece el puesto está libre. Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que su hijo apareciera de la nada en la mansión. Dos semanas en las que no había dado descanso a ninguno de sus contactos. Dos semanas en las que contrató a todos los investigadores privados que pudo, y pasaron sus pruebas. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había encontrado otra vez las ganas de luchar.

Pero por una vez en la vida no se iba a dar por vencido. Se recriminaba todos los días el haber dejado de buscar de pensar que no volverían, de que habían muerto aquel día tan fatídico. No, esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Esta vez no descansaría hasta verles en casa.

Ese día se había levantado con mejor ánimo, desde que había decidido buscarles su hermano le hacía tomar todas las noches una poción para dormir ligera, no la poción para dormir sin sueños, pero si una inventada por Severus que no producía adicción, era mucho más ligera, podía despertar a cualquier hora por la noche. Pero no tenía las terribles pesadillas.

Desde hacía dos semanas, desde que Harrison apareciera en el jardín, todas las mañanas iba al pensadero, que guardaba en su despacho, para ver los pocos segundos en los pudo ver a su pequeño, eso le daba fuerzas para no tirar la toalla, había esperanza, su hijo seguía vivo. Podían salvarle, y seguro que su amado esposo también estaba por algún lugar del mundo escondido, tenía que encontrarlo.

Hoy había quedado con un grupo de muggels investigadores, que tenían varias cosas para él. Ellos eran su arma secreta, no los consideró capaces de algo cuando desparecieron sus soles. Pero ahora todo era distinto, no dejaría ni una piedra sin remover. Haría todo lo posible para encontrarles, así tenga que matar a todo el mundo uno a uno hasta lograr encontrarlo.

Otra cosa que había hecho y no hizo en un primero momento, fue llamar a su padre. Su padre aún vivía, los magos tenían una vida más larga que la de los muggels, pero los Malfoy se retiraban a la vida privada cuando alcanzaban los 50 y pocos. En ese momento, hacían lo que más querían hacer, viajar, hacer alguna maestría, sus estudios privados. Siempre y cuando tuvieran a alguien a quien dejarle el título de cabeza de familia, y tenía que ser consanguíneo.

Él hombre llegaba hoy, y sabía que no iba a estar contento. Sabía que no iba a lograr queno le arrancará su cabeza, y se lo tenía merecido. Se sabía culpable de no hacer nada para remediar la situación en la que se encontraban su esposo e hijos. Pero en ese momento, no quería preocupar a su padre, pensaba que volverían. Después cuando supo que se lo habían llevado, fue mucho peor, y no tenía la fuerza y la valentía para contárselo a su padre. Pero ahora, ahora era distinto, ahora si que enfrentaría la irá del hombre de cara. No daría un paso a tras, y si quería eliminarlo que lo hiciera. Que lo eliminara.

Tras salir del recuerdo de hace dos semanas. Se sentó en el sillón que había detrás de la gran mesa de despacho, y espero a que llegaran sus primeros invitados. Por suerte no le hicieron esperar mucho. Los muggels estaban allí. Para su mejor estadía en la casa habían eliminado todo lo mágico del camino, y su cuñado, que todavía no se le notaba el embarazo les acompañaba al despacho.

La reunión duró 4 horas. Estuvieron exponiéndole todos los datos que sabían sobre una red de tráfico de niños, que tenía una de las sedes en un orfanato de Londres. Justamente el orfanato en el que su esposo se crio. No sabían nada de su hijo, pero estaban seguros de que si les financiaba la investigación tendrían algún dato sobre el chico. Aseguraban de que alguno de los pedófilos que pagaban por los chicos que había en aquel lugar tenía juguetitos aparte, como ellos lo llamaban, eran chicos que sus padres pagaban porque les dejaran acostarse con ellos.

También habían escuchado de un chico en un barrio, un chico que era la puta del lugar, lo era incluso en su colegio, donde los chicos más grandes jugaban con él en clases de deporte, follárselo era un deporte en el lugar.

Tenían varios datos más sobre chicos de ese estilo por casi todo el país, pero esos dos sitios eran los que estaban en el radio de alcance más cercano, a personas conectadas con Dumbledore.

No quería perder mucho el tiempo, y les dio el dinero, haciéndoles hincapié de que tenían que buscar su hijo antes que algún otro chico. Él era la prioridad, el resto le daba pena, y esperaba ayudarles, pero si tenía que abandonarlos a su suerte para tener de vuelta a su hijo lo haría, y se lo dejó claro a los muggels. Por suerte ellos lo entendieron, y sabían a quién tenían que buscar, les dio una foto que se movía del chico que había aterrizado en el jardín. Esperando que lo encontraran pronto.


End file.
